1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter card structure, and in particular to a data storage adapter card structure for connecting a data storage adapter card to another adapter card.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional adapter cards are usually provided at one side of their casing with a slide switch. The side of the slide switch facing the casing is provided with a recess. The casing is provided with two protruding points to engage with the recess of the slide switch. The slide switch can be positioned at the two protruding points via the recess, so that the adapter card can be switched between a write enabled and write protected state.
However, the dimensions of such adapter cards are small, and thus the dimensions of the slide switch are even smaller. If the casing and the slide switch are molded including their protruding points and recess, respectively, the manufacture of the associated molds is difficult, and it is not easy to control the dimensions precisely. As a result, the protruding points and the recess may not correspond to each other very well, so that after operating the slide switch, a user cannot be sure whether the slide switch has been pushed to the correct position.
Therefore, in view of the above the drawbacks, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his deliberate research.